


露普《紋身》R18

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju





	露普《紋身》R18

　基尔伯特觉得自己被戏弄了，但长久以来的专业让他保持镇定地再度询问：「你说什么？」

　「我想纹把枪，在这里。」坐在谘询椅上的男人指指胯部，仔细描述对图案的要求。「托卡列夫手枪会很适合，在阴囊部分，纹上枪的板机，枪管则直接纹在阴茎上。不过，我希望纹出来的效果是立体的，不要只有阴茎单面纹了把枪......我要整个阴茎都好像是枪管的感觉。」

　男人递给基尔伯特一张构造图，上面划有手枪的平面以及立体参考，基尔伯特看了很久，抬头。「哦，但是你知道纹身过后会有伤口吧？会渗血又会痛......」而且很麻烦。基尔伯特没有说出口。

　「我知道，麻烦你了。」男人在椅子上眨眼。

　既然客人决定了，基尔伯特也就顺其自然。他低头翻了翻客人写的个人资料，叫伊万·布拉金斯基，来自俄罗斯。本来以为这种玩法只有西欧或美国人才喜欢。

　「先进来剃毛吧？」基尔伯特站起身，让伊万跟上他。

　纹身店内看上去昏暗，紫色小灯泡点缀着角落，但实际上更深处的工作区域却明亮不少，这是为了清理客人掉地上的毛发，如果太暗的话，基尔伯特会无法顺利清扫。

　伊万在基尔伯特的指示下，躺上一张像是牙医诊所会有的倾斜椅子，椅面颇为柔软，看来是为了让久坐的客人舒适点而精心挑选的椅子。由于伊万自己划了相当精准的图案，替基尔伯特节省不少时间，基尔伯特估计不超过两个小时便能完成这个案子。

　「请先脱下裤子。」基尔伯特将除毛用具准备好后说。

　伊万脱下了裤子，连带内裤也脱了。「上衣要脱吗？」

　「不用，这样就可以了。」

　要求在腰部以下纹身的客人不少，这类场面基尔伯特经常见识。因此顶多心里飘过一句还挺大的评价，就再也没有感觉。不过，第一次接受这种部位的纹身，他也不确定过程中会不会出现意外－－虽然基尔伯特对自己的手艺相当自信，但那种地方只要客人稍微......就会影响纹身大小。说穿了就是很难控制的地方。

　温热的溼毛巾盖上男人下半身，暂时热敷对方的耻毛部位。在几个月前，有位女性也要求在下腹部纹一条蛇，蛇尾指向下体缝隙，也是一个需要除去耻毛的个例。但是那个案子比这个轻松多了，基尔伯特当时只用一个小时半便解决她的纹身，毕竟平坦的下腹比软趴趴的阴茎还要方便纹身。

　「你来自俄罗斯？本大爷之前去那儿旅行过，东西都挺好吃的。」

　为了减缓客人的紧张情绪，基尔伯特总是会找话题开头。大多数客人都能回上一两句，如果不能，那就只能播点轻音乐让客人放松心情。肌肉的松紧也会相当程度地影响纹身的效果。

　「会吗？我觉得俄罗斯的食物都干巴巴的呢。因为气候的关系，有些食物会特意制成可以长久保存的形式，加了不少化学原料.....或是干燥起来，总之，口感没有德国食物多元。」

　基尔伯特顿了顿。「你怎么知道本大爷是德国人？」

　伊万的脸转向基尔伯特，腼腆地微笑。「你们德国人的口音在英文里真的很明显哦，尤其是东德地区，你来自那里吧？我注意到你的重音部分甚至带了点俄罗斯味道。」

　大部分的德国人，虽然嘴上不说，但被认为来自东德时心里总会出现微妙的别扭。基尔伯特也不例外，但他心底却隐约有些高兴，不像那些总是看低东德的西德人，伊万的口吻仅是在陈述事实一样。

　「是喔？你观察力真好啊。」基尔伯特揭开伊万身下的毛巾，毛囊已经柔软下来，他将脱毛膏仔细涂抹在男人的耻毛上。淡金色.....刮了还真有点可惜。基尔伯特屏息。

　「我去过东德，走在大街上，总有种很怀念的感觉。」伊万低垂眼睛看着正仔细动作的基尔伯特。「大部分的人只说德语，而且还是方言，天空很干净，巷子里随处可见涂鸦。是个步调悠哉的地区呢。」

　基尔伯特自嘲地笑了笑。「比起其他地方，未免悠哉过头了。既然你是俄罗斯人，觉得熟悉也不意外。我们那里的建筑物很多拥有前苏联风格，连街道的排列也有那种味道。不过，可别一个人走进巷子里啊！就算是你这样高大的男人，也可能会有危险。」

　等待的时间过去，基尔伯特用刮板将脱毛膏刮净。已经重复几百次的手法，在他的手下专业又俐落。

　只是刮除耻毛时，基尔伯特不得不靠近对方胯下，除却脱毛膏的味道，他轻易地捕捉到男人隐约的体味。大概是在决定纹身前，伊万事先洗过一次澡，体味减少不少.....但还是，能感受到任何男性都会有的胯下热度与气味。

　让伊万在座位上稍等，基尔伯特开始操作转印机。一些大面积的纹身，像是花臂或是满背，大多不需要用到转印机，但这次因为纹身部位特殊，为了保证图案的连贯性，需要用到特殊工具。将图案转印到复写纸上之后，就能用复写纸包裹伊万的性器，开始割线的工作，也就是一般人认知的正式纹身步骤。

　不过即使同样身为男人，基尔伯特依旧感到尴尬。

　因为他知道，等下他得要用手捏起对方的阴茎，让伊万的那里竖起来，才能让复写纸紧密包裹到每一寸肌肤。

　倒是有工具可以帮助夹起阴茎，但是那些工具正式的用途不是在这种地方，如果真的被用来夹住伊万的阴茎，基于卫生问题，基尔伯特的良心无法让它被下一个客人使用。

　「要开始了？」伊万看向走过来的基尔伯特。

　基尔伯特点头，暗自深呼吸。伊万窥探他的眼缓缓转回来，嘴角微乎其微弯起。

　工作台的圆型灯光打开，照亮伊万的下体。

　手捏起时感觉像是捏着温热的肉块。基尔伯特从没留意过自慰时阴茎的触感，因此，他惊讶于掌中细腻如少女皮肤的感觉.....这样胡思乱想，手下动作却很精准，稍微拉长性器的长度，确定皮肤伸展开来，便将复写纸包裹上柔软的东西。为了固定复写纸，基尔伯特用不咬皮肤的胶带贴稳纸面，将其完全贴合皮肤，才完成转印的步骤－－不过还不能松手。

　「我可以自己拉起来哦。」伊万侧着脑袋看过来。

　基尔伯特正打量该从哪里下针，闻言摇头。「这是本大爷的工作，你想听音乐吗？过程大约要半小时到一个小时。」

　「有哪些音乐？」

　「网上有什么就能听什么，店内音乐是用我手机蓝芽控制的。」

　伊万似乎在思考，又似乎只是在放空。「啊，那就算了。」

　基尔伯特还来不及反应，伊万就闭上眼，似乎想在纹身的过程中打个小盹。

　捉摸不透.....基尔伯特专注起来，在那根软绵绵的东西上面刺下第一针。

　刺痛理所当然地传来，伊万的眼皮抖了一下，连带腿部也肌肉收缩一下。

　「......」

　基尔伯特才发现，这个看似高大的男人，其实很不经痛。基本上来刺青的客人当中，很少有人有他这么大的反应。但也有可能是因为刺在敏感部位上？

　又刺第二针，伊万的反应变小了，看来适应力惊人。不知为何，基尔伯特下意识觉得，伊万是一个很擅长忍耐的人，恐怕刚才的第一针只是他没料到会这样疼。

　纹身的过程持续进行，因为客人的配合，基尔伯特也就加快速地，每一针都下在精准的位置。考虑到图案的精密性，又是在柔软的部位上进行纹身，基尔伯特特地挑选了型号较小的针，复着在针头的电压也小很多。但也因此得花更多的时间，用较密的针点连接成一条线。

　身下的大腿逐渐泛出汗珠，一颗一颗圆润地在灯光下微颤。过于专心导致自己紧皱的眉间也渗出水珠，滴上掌中的阴茎，滑进对方双腿之间。

　「.....你还好吗？」

　大约刺了十几分钟后，基尔伯特错愕地感觉到手中的阴茎正在缓缓变硬。他看一眼伊万明显泛红的耳根，客气地询问，内心却在骂道今天竟然真的碰到这种事－－基尔伯特听过同行的朋友描述帮男客人刺青敏感部位时的生理反应。

　「抱歉......因为太疼了，下面总会忍不住。」伊万睁眼看他，紫色的眼底是安静潜伏的水气。

　这是什么逻辑？因为太疼而勃起......但是基尔伯特却听懂了。做这行的也接触过不少特殊　人群，其中不乏向陌生刺青师洋洋炫耀自己身上孔洞的年轻人。当顺其自然地反问对方为何用这些饰品时，那些人都会露出一瞬间动摇的眼神，再神气十足地说：这样很性感啊！所谓刺青也是这种存在意义吧？

　有些人需要东西来证明自己的与众不同，连带着相对应的疼痛，也如制约反应般让人愉悦，大概是这种道理。

　从伊万第一次刺青就要在阴茎上烙下痕迹，就不难看出那副乖巧安静的模样底下是怎样渴求疼痛的灵魂。

　基尔伯特转开视线，装作不在意似地哦了一声，继续手上工作。图案的轮廓大约出来了，现在要开始的是打雾上色，但客人一勃起就让皮肤触感变得难以掌控，而且基尔伯特不确定在人勃起充血的状态下，进行大面积针刺上色会不会让对方过于疼痛。

　眉头紧皱正在思考时，伊万开口。

　「你在担心这种状况没办法纹身吗？我可以尽量让他软下来。」

　「.....你可以做到？其实也可以直接刺，但你可能会很痛就是。」

　伊万的手指搭上基尔伯特还扶着性器的手，一瞬间的触感让基尔伯特手背上的寒毛都竖起。「我可以打出来哦，反正都勃起了。」

　你在说什么？

　基尔伯特强压下混乱，冷静地说：「你才刚开始纹阴茎，用手摩擦会拉开伤口，让纹身变得很难看。」

　「虽说是打出来，但也只是温柔抚摸的程度。」伊万的手指轻轻套弄起没有被纹上图案的近龟头处。「像这样.....因为我现在很兴奋，只要稍微碰触一下就会变挺大了。当然，如果是你的手的话，肯定摸个几分钟就能射了吧？」

　基尔伯特眼睁睁看着那根东西在对方的玩弄下，开玩笑似地膨胀长大。刚刺完手枪轮廓的茎身带着微红，在惨白的灯光下巍巍站立。已经不是冷静一下就能软下来的程度了。

　缺少耻毛的遮掩，这根肉棒的体积比起初看到的还要让人畏惧。

　「本大爷的手可不是用来做这种事的！」抱怨似低声说，脸色相当难看。「你这样算是骚扰了！停下，不然本大爷不帮你刺了。」

　伊万笑着柔软喘息，躺在椅上全身瘫软，一副任人宰割的模样。「我的身体，只要一点疼痛就能兴奋，这样的客人给任何纹青师接手都是苦差事吧，正是因为听说你技术高超又专业，才会来找你的......更何况都是男人，看着同性自慰的第一反应却是脸红？基尔伯特先生真有趣。」

　「再怎么专业也.....」基尔伯特咽下后面的话，抱起手臂说：「专业？本大爷倒是数一数二的刺青师，但是有些客人仗着给钱就是大爷，让刺青师难堪就是另一回事了。好了，如果你还想刺，我给你三十分钟躺着冷静，如果不想，现在就给本大爷滚出店门口！」

　脾气暴躁一向不是基尔伯特对待客人的态度，但今天的情况实在太过离奇，以至于真性情也在工作的面具下慢慢被揭开。伊万听到这番话，脸上露出满意的笑容，也真的停下抚摸阴茎的手。

　「请继续刺吧，我不用时间冷静。」

　基尔伯特拧起眉头，恶狠狠地说：「那可是会很痛啊！」

　「要是能够痛到我软下，岂不是更好吗？」伊万闭上眼。

　本人都这么说了，基尔伯特搓搓自己脸颊、叹气似地深呼吸，就算不用伊万提醒，也知道自己的反应过于激动。但他并不喜欢伊万那种我都明白哦的态度。就算是同类人，也不会明白基尔伯特挣扎的心理过程。

　已经高压消毒过的金属手柄在手上转了转，将一排细针对准那根持续勃起的阴茎。所谓打雾上色，便是利用大量的细针紧密地在同一区块上色，像是用水彩笔在划布上作划，只不过水彩笔的毛被换成一根一根尖锐的金属针头。痛感跟单一针刺入皮肤差不了多少，至少基尔伯特个人是这样感觉。

　上色途中，基尔伯特为了固定会跳动颤抖的阴茎，不得已仍用右手抓住那温热的东西。伊万在这时候反倒像是睡着一样，一动不动，只有他偶尔洩漏的喘息暴露了他正清醒的事实。

　即使是勃起时纹身的疼痛，也没有让对方的性器有消退迹象。反而擅自变大不少，龟头渗出带点味道的液体。跟一开始基尔伯特闻到的体味有大同小异之处。

　低头仔细上色时，鼻子也会不经意靠近他的茎身。特殊的触感和味道都让基尔伯特下意识手下力道加重不少，尽管自己无数次警惕要保持镇定。

　但就在内心已经习惯这种情况，稍微能够镇定时，脑袋突然被一只温热的手掌复上，轻轻抚摸银发。

　「........！」差点跳起来却又不想让针歪掉，一手固定一手拿针的基尔伯特嘴里立刻骂出一连串脏话。「你干嘛！」

　伊万微微挺起胯，睁开的眼睛湿又亮看着他。

　「摸一下而已.....小气。」

　这不是问题吧！基尔伯特深邃的轮廓都被气扭曲了，有力的手指一把捏住对方龟头，狠狠拧一下。换来对方突然高亢的叫声。

　「那本大爷也摸一下而已？闭嘴。」

　「你怎么可以弄那里－－啊！」

　「哪里？不给碰？本大爷还轮不到你这种小鬼头来调戏。」

　基尔伯特咧嘴，松开对方的敏感位置，低头继续刺起针。

　明明说好他再骚扰就让他滚出去的，却没有这样做，反而和对方开起同样恶劣的玩笑。

　快点刺完快点离开吧。基尔伯特沉默地皱眉。

　经过刚才一番折腾，身下的男人倒是真的乖巧起来，一点都不敢乱动身体，像是现在才意识到自己最重要的部位正掌握在刺青师手上。

　用眼角打量对方健壮的大腿肌肉，正随着疼痛微微收缩，基尔伯特也放轻力道，不再赌气。

　房间里仅剩皮肉与椅子轻轻摩擦的声音，还有伊万逐渐沉重的喘息声。事到如今，基尔伯特反而不会对此感到烦躁，这家夥只要好好躺在椅子上，不打扰自己，就够谢天谢地的了。  
　  
　每一次的刺青过程，总会有这么一个时刻。无论是刺青师或是客人，都会陷入沉默，彷彿都在思考自己在这个房间里和陌生人坦裎相对的目的。即使再健谈，也避不了。

　为什么会在这里？为什么要纹上这些......以及为什么会选择这个职业。基尔伯特看得出来，有些客人虽然脸上笑嘻嘻，一副只为了赶潮流而来这里刺青，但他们的每一个纹身背后总会有个故事，正如同他成为一名纹身师，也是有自己的故事，有影响过自己的人。

　在阴茎上纹枪是单纯的炫耀吗？又痛又麻烦，后悔了这种地方也很难消掉痕迹。基尔伯特认为，虽然这个客人举止间透露无尽的孩子气和欠扁，但肯定也有自己的故事。

　这么一想，便觉得纹身师也是个帮客人纪录隐密自我的职业。勾起嘴角。

　「喂，差不多要好........」

　脸上溅上了什么温热的东西，刚开口的嘴里也被喷上了那种液体。持续整整一秒的空白，味觉与嗅觉立刻湧上来，但实际上明白发生什么事又是好一阵子过后了。

　如果一个人能看到自己的脸，基尔伯特就会发现自己脸上的白色液体正在下滑，从下巴汇聚，滴到对方剧烈跳动的阴茎上。

　「是吗？谢谢......抱歉，本来想忍住的，但痛得实在太舒服了，好像有点兴奋过头。」伊万一脸笑着，用手指擦擦基尔伯特睫毛上的东西。

　无论伊万为了什么原因而来纹身，基尔伯特只知道挥拳揍向那张笑得温和的脸。

 

　

　「好痛......」

　「活该透了，本大爷要多收费。」

　虽然不想承认，但两人确实在店里打了一架。虽然是客人和纹身师的关系，彼此却都没有手下留情。不过，基尔伯特打得更加凶狠，伊万顶多只是凭着不能被白白挨打的本能挥几拳－－也足以让基尔伯特脸上挂彩。

　刷完卡后，伊万从钱包掏出了一张名片。

　「因为基尔打得太过分了，所以我要告诉你我的联络方式。」

　基尔伯特接过来。「你这家夥英文是不是有问题，本大爷怎么很难听得懂你的逻辑？」

　「哦，你愿意让我叫你基尔了呢！」伊万说，对方反应过来，一把扔掉名片。「那个名片是特别订制的，仅此一张，只给你准备的。」

　基尔伯特扔地上踩几脚。「本大爷不想要！」

　被这样踩踏名片，伊万脸上始终微笑，高大的俄罗斯男人伸手，摸了一把基尔伯特的脑袋，便快步走向门口。

　基尔伯特猛地安静下来，捂着头，血色眼睛盯着对方的背影。

　「.....喂！你干嘛在那种地方刺枪？该不会只是为了好玩？」

　伊万推开门：「打探军情？大概吧。还有因为你长得好看。」

　神秘的逻辑混乱和关门的风铃声过后，基尔伯特捡起地上的名片，上面只用简约的文字写着一串地址，姓名，电话，以及职业：纹身师。

 

　Fin.


End file.
